Complete Necessity
by Kera445
Summary: Lady Anna is desperate to get the last piece of her family line…thing is she can't do it alone she needs the help of a particular English noble to get what she desperately desires. She has lost so much already…the only question is how much is she willing to sacrifice to get him back?
1. Chapter 1

Dear Lord Phantomhive,

I would like to invite you to my estate in Egypt. If you accept my own personal guard will be there to escort you. If you don't then I have wasted my ink and time, but I would like to make a deal with you, I believe the deal benefits you more than myself, but it can't be helped.

Your competitor,

Lady Anna, head of the Draconis family

* * *

"Well what do you think, Mena?" I asked the maid standing next to me.

"I'm not sure if he'll come my lady." she responded.

"Well, all we can do is hope, isn't it?"

"I believe so, my lady."

"See to it this gets sent to lord Phantomhive, will you?"

"Yes, my lady." and she left to deliver the letter, wax dragon seal and all.

"I hope this works." I whispered.

"I'm not sure it will." Said a cool voice behind me.

"I know Perseus, I know, I just need it to work."

"Is this the one that will help you fulfill our contract?"

"If things go according to plan, yes, it could be him."

"About the Phantomhive boy,"

"Yes, Perseus?"

"The Phantomehives are known as the masters of games, and have been for years you know."

"This is no game Perseus…this is a life and death mater, if he doesn't accept…then I don't know what I'll do." Sadness, I could fell it in my bones. I had failed every person that ever meant anything to me, Ciel Phantomhive is the only one other than Perseus that could help me. The last thread I could cling to.

Let me explain all this at only ten I lost my parents to an assassin, I had tried to stop him but I failed, miserably. Not even a year later and I formed a contract with Perseus, a demon. To describe Perseus, he in his own way can be stunning, that is I if you like demons…that is. Perseus has deep brown hair and bright green eyes, and standing about six feet tall, he never truly strays far from a tailored suit, except he likes to keep a black carnation with him almost all the time…I'm still not sure why.

A week later, I was in my study looking at my wall map, wondering where they could have taken him…when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in Perseus." I called not looking away from the map. The mahogany door swung open.

"A letter from the Phantomhive." He said walking in.

"Hand it here…you didn't read it did you?"

"No, do you not trust me?"

"You never can be to careful." I replied taking the letter.

"That's true."

I opened the letter from the Lord Phantomhive, braking the wax seal and unfurling the paper and read.

* * *

Dear Lady Anna,

I will except your offer and coming to Egypt only if you pay for all the fares, also the extra protection will be appreciated but is not necessary. I expect the guards arrival in four days, high noon.

Your competitor,

Lord Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family

* * *

"Perseus, rein in the horses, four white. Four black. Hook up the white horses the gold carriage and the black ones to the silver…were going to see Lord Phantomhive." I ordered.

"Yes mistress, I will see to it immediately." He responded as he left closing the door behind himself.

"Here goes everything." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Not five minuets latter Perseus was loading me into the silver carriage.

"Mistress are you sure you want to come? I don't think Lord Phantomhive will expect a lady to be one of her own personal guard." Perseus asked as he jumped onto the driving platform.

"Yes Perseus, I'm sure. My plain should work properly, as long as Lord Phantomhive or his guard don't go through any of the luggage." I respond, hoof beets on stone tell me we are on our way to England.

The seen outside was boring once we reached a port, too many people were rushing about. I had sent Perseus to get the tickets and set up transport for the horses and carriages. It was my own fault I spouses, having the necessary transport for the young lord was going to be hard if we wanted a low price yet good accommodations.

Perseus was heading back to me now, a good thing to, I think a group of ruffians was thinking about hijacking one of my stallions.

"What took you so long?" I asked though the grating.

"I had to haggle with the ship owner to stay at the dock for a few extra days, but in the end I got a fare price." He answered.

"Well, how long can we expect the trip to take?"

"About seventy five minuets, depending on the weather."

"Good, then we shall be a day ahead. Perfect, nicely done Perseus."

"Thank you, my Lady."

Perseus set about steering the horses to the dock where our boat awaited us. It was a nice boat large enough to fit everything including the horses and carriages.

"Good afternoon my lady." Said the ship captain, he had a deep yet gruff voice.

"Good afternoon captain. How is the weather on the straight?" I asked, cheerfully.

"The skies are clear and the setting sun was red."

"Very good, now, I hope that you are aware we will not be coming back with a empty carriage?"

He looks to Perseus and said. "No, I was not."

"Well, have you ever heard of the Funtom company?" I asked as he was walking up the helm.

"Yes, in fact I have."

"Well, you see sir, we are to bring the Lord in charge of it back to my estate. We have some things to attend to."

"I see." And he was silent for the rest of the trip.

The next day we were on the road thirty minuets before noon. We would arrive right on time, if not early.

The fact I was dressed in jeans and a short sleeved shirt was completely on purpose. I also wore an eye patch over my left eye, only to hide my mark.

"Perseus," I called.

"Yes, my Lady?" He replied.

"How long until we reach the Phantomhive estate? It's dreadfully boring in here."

"We are pulling up as we speak."

"Good, now remember we are the guard, I am not Lady Anna, but Leo."

"Yes, of course."

The golden carriage stops right before the entrance to the manor. My own stops right behind it, and I open my own door, as Perseus jumps down. I see the young Lord waiting at the top of the steps.

"Your on time, good." He says.

"Of course, we work for the Draconis household. If we could not be on time, well what kind of escort would we be?" Perseus asked in response.

"Not a very good one." I open the carriage door looking anywhere except in the boy's eyes. He walked in the blue clothing he wore looking relatively nice in the sun, then the butler followed him in and I closed the door.

Up still standing at the top of the steps was a maid, a cook, and a farm hand, who had bags at their heals.

"Well, is the entire estate coming?" I asked waving them down to the silver carriage. They all came down as if truly excited about coming to Egypt, it didn't take long for them to first load the bags then load themselves into the carriage. "Perseus you stay with the silver I'll take the gold."

"Of course, Leo." he said in response with a smirk.

I hopped onto the driving platform and gave a sharp whistle, and the horses started off smoothly, no jerking on the rains or any discomfort for the rider. I had my hair pulled back in a ponytail so that I could see what I needed to. I heard them talking but I only flashed my dragon ring at the grating.

"Your ring, what is it?" Came a voice from behind.

"A wyvern, the seal of the Draconis family." I respond.

"What might your name be?"

"Leo, Leo Illunis."


End file.
